


One Last Gift

by c0cunt



Series: JeanConnie week 2015 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The titans are finally gone, but there isn't much of a celebration for Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Gift

   It had to have been hours since the service.  Not like it really mattered to me, time was moving too fast or too slow lately.  A large portion of the Corps had left me and Sasha alone afterwards, with only a few sympathetic looks from Armin.  I guess he would understand; he’d done this twice before, and he had been the first to request this sort of service to be done for Eren’s sake when he had been alive.  Even though the walls had finally fallen, it was still strange to have a burial, especially when there wasn’t much of a body left.  With Sasha finally leaving me, her sniffles having long died before mine, I was finally alone for the first time in days.  

 

   “You jerk,” I whispered, hands balling into fists at my side, “you fucking promised…”  Of course, there was no response.  Tombstones can’t speak.  Armin had made them to look similar to those from formerly illegal books, so at least there was the tiny lines of his name, birth and death dates.  I glanced up and down the short row of fellow stones, Connie’s at the far end from Captain Levi’s, Eren’s and Mikasa’s markers in between.

 

   Of course this fucker would die in the last battle against titans.  Or, at least we assumed there were no titans any longer; Eren had long since used his screaming power thingy to attract them all to us, so we could take them all down at a “leisurely” pace.  There had only been five left at that point...But Connie had stopped fighting, staring at one of them, before he had been picked up...No one wanted to share what had happened with me after that point.  I had been working strategies for the continued dismantling of the walls with Commander Hanji and Armin.  I was so far away...And yet I couldn’t shake that it was my fault.  If only I had been at that last battle...Or if only I had asked Connie to join me, even if he wasn’t always that great at planning out strategies, it was nice to have him by my side…

 

   I shook my head, useless tears starting to slide down my face once again.  I couldn’t change the past, but I could look to the future.  Yeah, I fucked up, and I’ve lost so many I’ve loved...But, I just have to try harder now, right?  I had already promised myself that I would help Armin see the ocean, in Eren and Mikasa’s names.  I have to stay determined...I can promise him that, at least.  Moving my very numb legs is tiring, but there’s one last thing I must do before leaving Connie’s grave.  The two rings I had been saving, for when we finally defeated the titans...I left them on top of his grave that day.  Maybe one day, if I fall in love with someone else, I’ll come back for those rings.  I know Connie would approve of me moving on...But this is a promise from me, that I’ll never forget him.

 


End file.
